


Three of Hearts

by elitemassacre6



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elitemassacre6/pseuds/elitemassacre6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Rachel's second party in her basement, things heat up between she and Santana during a game of spin the bottle. Under an hour later, they discover accidentally something Finn was planning to do to Quinn and Santana deals with it she always deals with real viable threats to the people she loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you're so far unable to guess, I have no idea what to name this story. I've yet to get any help from the two useful reviewers I have over on FF.net, so if you have any ideas, please, do tell. Enjoy

She was pretty buzzed, that warm fuzzy feeling had settled in her stomach and stayed. The brunette looked at the shot of 151 in her hand and shook her head, passing it off to Puck who stood at the kitchen counter next to her. Being drunk was a weakness that left her open and vulnerable to the two girls who had shown they were capable of hurting her deeply. She had every intention of avoiding the stage of drunkenness which led to her crying despondently and exposing her weak spots. Speaking of, she took a look around at the rest of the gleeks, seeing that everyone else seemed further along than her on the scale of intoxication from sober to shit-faced. Britt was already in her bra and boy shorts, currently in the process of giving her wheelchair bound boyfriend a lap dance. God knows that shit needed to be interrupted. Maybe she did need a drink.

"Spin the bottle! Let's do it, bitches!" Of course she had ulterior motives, in situations like this she almost always did... but could she be blamed for that in this case? Santana couldn't even remember the last time she'd kissed Brittany. God, things had changed so fast. She plopped down on the wooden floor in the open area that was Rachel Berry's Oscar room and set the rum bottle down as everyone else formed a circle around the empty bottle, excited and drunken grins on their faces. Puck brought a bottle of vodka and enough shot glasses for everyone.

"Rules are spin, kiss who it lands on, then ask truth or dare. If you say truth you drink. If you refuse the dare, drink twice. You can't refuse the kiss, no matter who you land on. Let's do this! I'll start." The mohawked boy leaned forward and aggressively spun the rum bottle, focusing his eyes around the circle towards all the girls. All of which rolled their eyes, laughing when it landed on Sam.

"Fuck it! Get over here bro, let's do this." Everyone watched as the boy's lips met, both their tongues coming into the picture a few moments later.

"Whoa..." Kurt muttered under his breath, Blaine Warbler nodding his agreement afterwards.

"God, that's hot." Came from her left side, and the Latina looked over just to realize that Berry was sitting right next to her. When had that happened?

"You are so odd sometimes.". Wheezy commented, rolling her eyes. Trouty and Puck finally separated, each of them falling back into their seats.

"Truth or dare bro?" Sam motioned for him to go ahead and speak his dare. Really there was no reason not to. He'd already kissed another guy. Not that kissing members of the same sex was his worst case scenario. Not at all.

"Dare you to give hot chocolate a lap dance for like a minute in your underwear. Then you have to kiss her." Wheezy looked a little nervous but Santana knew both parties had real interest in each other. She and Sam had sat down and talked about it, who they were actually interested in. She gave the big lipped boy a discreet thumps up while he stripped down to his spiderman boxer briefs in front of everyone. His body was about as beautiful as any guy's had ever been and Lady Hummel's jaw dropped open.

"Fuck...". That had been warbler. She leaned across Berries lap and went to stage whisper in the younger boy's ear.

"You think that's hot, you should see what he's packing underneath. His lips ain't the only thing about him that's big.". By the time she finished speaking, Sam was halfway through his dance and she reached for the rum bottle on the floor.

"Sammy, I'm spinning for you, babe." The blonde nodded as he sat back down to her right, his hard on obvious in his boxers. She spun the bottle, shrugging when it landed on Quinn who'd been pretty quiet all night. God knows she would have put up a huge fuss about this last week just to piss the blonde off, but she was over fighting with the girl she'd essentially grown up with. Hell, when were like twelve they'd literally stuck themselves with safety pins to become blood sisters. She had thought that Lucy Fabray would be the one person she could trust with no doubt. Look how that had turned out. Then again, Lucy had never hurt her, while sometimes it seemed that was all Quinn did. The Pillsbury dough boy didn't seem okay with the spin, that constipated look that annoyed the fuck out of her skewed his features and he looked ready to blow up before Q put a hand on his arm and shook her head.

"It's just spin the bottle Finn, it's not real, it doesn't even matter." Quinn leaned over and the two blondes kissed for a moment before sitting back down.

"So, truth or dare, Quinn?"

"Dar-"

"No, she means truth. You're only gonna dare her to kiss you or breakup with me. Stop trying to steal my girlfriend, dude."

"You know what Hudson, you're an idiot. Sam isn't even interested in Q anymore, and even if he was he wouldn't help her cheat. Unlike you, you fucking hypocrite. Back to the game. Guppy, Q was saying dare before she was interrupted by that gigantic six year old who calls himself her boyfriend."

" Right, so...I dare you to dye your hair with kool aid." Oh, Santana seriously loved him. Like platonically, though. They did sleep together once or thrice, but by this point they were really more like best friends than anything else.

"That sounds fun! Can I do mine too? Will my hair be purple forever?" While Artie explained that it was temporary, the look on Quinn's face said it all.

"Do I have to do it tonight? What about prom? Like the night after, we all have another stupid party and I'll dye my hair pink or something, agreed?" Both the Latina and her guppy lipped boyfriend agreed and Quinn spun the bottle, kissing Mike and daring him to run down Rachel's street and back naked.

It went around a few more times, before Tina landed on Santana and after they kissed, dared her to spend the rest of the night dressed in her underwear as Sam was. Which left the former cheerleader in her red thong and matching bra and nothing else. Everyone was still staring. Fuck it, she was damn sexy and she was well aware of that fact and how to use it to her advantage. Hell if she was going to be half naked she had every intention of turning this game into something far more sexual. When she spun and landed on Berry though, the wicked smirk that curved her full lips had Sam whispering for her to be nice.

"Get over here, I'm gonna rock your world off its axis, Lopez.". The smaller brunette curved her fingers in a come hither motion, leaning forward and waiting. Santana closed the distance between them, pressing her lips against Berry's soft pair. They were connected by only their lips for almost two minutes, barely hearing the flash from Puck's phone go off multiple times before they disconnected. Rachel slid both her hands around to gently grab hold of the Latina's neck, looking into darker eyes before she closed the distance again, making the taller girl moan when she sucked her dexterous tongue into her mouth.

"Oh fuck, this is so prime spank bank material." Rachel pulled away, standing up and bringing the former Cheerio to her feet as well. Before Santana knew what was happening, Berry was pulling her towards the stairs.

"Where are you guys going? You can't start something as hot as that and then walk away!"

"That is not only the most disgusting thing you've ever said, but also the stupidest, most insulting, and most ignorant". Tina said, Mike agreeing from next to her.

"I assure you I have no intention of stopping. But you can bet that neither of us wants to deal with you turning this into your own personal pornographic sex tape like the pig you are. You can all stay here tonight if you need or want. Good night. Oh, I'm sorry. Samuel, do you wish to join us?" Jesus Christ, was this really Rachel Berry? Regardless, she couldn't wait to get upstairs to the diva's bedroom. She and Sam hadn't been together that way since she'd told him she was pretty fucking gay but the idea of the three of them was definitely exciting. But then wait, Berry was a virgin, right? And Sam probably wanted to stay and get another chance to make out with and more importantly talk to Mercedes again anyway. She knew what to do. She always did.

"No, fuck that. You and I are over, guppy face." She motioned her head over towards Wheezy discreetly and he grinned at her, waving her away. As she and the shorter girl started up the stairs, they could clearly the conversation going on amongst the gleeks.

"She is such a bitch, how could you date her?" Kurt asked, genuinely unable to understand why anyone chose to spend an abundance of time with the ex Cheerio.

"I get that she can be like that at school and subsequently around the club sometimes, but you don't know her. None of you do. She's the best girlfriend I've ever had and the best friend too. I love Santana. Maybe if you guys stop judging her for the way things were before the club started you'll get to know the real her. The one that defended Kurt and Blaine from a guy like three times as big as her, even when she was terrified. The girl that has always defended Brittany, the girl who defends you guys from the assholes at school and washes slushy out of my hair. You know what, I'm gonna go, I can't sit here with you guys looking at me like I don't know what I'm talking about." He stood and walked to the furthest couch and plopped down, pulling his 3Ds from his pocket.

"He's right ya'll. When me and Santana did that week partnered up for duets I started to get a glimpse into who she really is. Honestly, she's a sweet girl." The soul of the group walked over to where Sam sat playing Pokemon and sat down next to him, close enough to look over his shoulder.

Meanwhile, halfway up the stairs...

"Gotta love that boy, strange to realize I feel like he's the only one who understands me anymore.". The Latina spoke softly as they reached the kitchen on the first floor.

"If it means anything beyond the platitude it most probably symbolizes to you, that isn't due to lack of effort on the part of the majority of those around you." The Latina scrunched her face up, trying to find a way to get out what she wanted to say next without it coming out wrong and insulting the girl in front of her.

"I don't know, I just meant that it's him instead of Britt or more importantly Q. I wasn't insinuating that I want everyone to get me or whatever. My Abuelo always told me that there is safety in the shadows. So I got literally no problem being an enigma. We all claim to be la familia but honestly, look at the way we treat each other. All the distrust, betrayal, and lies between us all? It's crazy, Berry.

"And even with all that in mind we all still come to each other, believe in each other, depend on each other. I guess what I'm trying to say with all this long winded shit is that with the double edged sword that is the group, I prefer to be how I am. If any of you truly did know me, how vulnerable would I be? You don't have to look at me all weird, I know I'm paranoid. But truly knowing someone is knowing their weaknesses. The real ones, not those they offer up on a silver platter as a decoy of sorts." It was clear to her that Rachel Berry didn't know what to say. After a moment she sat down on a bar stool next to the kitchen island, running her right hand through her admittedly gorgeous hair.

"It must be so completely lonely. You... You chose to live this way? I mean we're young Santana, how did you..." The vocal girl went quiet, and the taller girl watched from a few feet away as tears started to gradually fill her auburn eyes. The Latina definitely hadn't expected this outcome when she began explaining her point of view.

"Didn't really choose anything. It's just kind of how I was raised. My abuela is a hard woman. Hell, I didn't know my name wasn't garbage face until I was five and started kindergarten. Then I started training with my Abuelo, and we would talk, you know. He taught me things. Don't cry, Berry. Everything's okay. I mean I'm talking to you... I haven't really had a conversation with anyone in years. You know with the exception of Sam I Am." Rachel just nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Um what... What about Brittany?"

"No, we didn't talk, not really. Britt knew me. Really knew me, and I her. We didn't have to talk. It was why it was so easy for her to break my heart. I essentially handed it to her. Anyway, I forgot that you totally brought me up here to make out or something, right?"

It was my intention that we have sex if you consented, and though I'm still just as attracted to you, I'm afraid I'm no where near as libidinous as I was when I made the decision to bring the both of us up here. However, I'm sure you can rectify that with those wonderfully soft lips of yours. May I kiss you again?" Santana just nodded, walking closing to step between Rachel's leg's when she spread them to let her inside her personal space. The shorter girl closed the distance, pressing their equally soft lips together for the third time. Within a few seconds, Rachel's tongue was inside the Latina's mouth, claiming it as if it was her own, the slick muscle flicking up to slide over the roof of Santana's mouth. The shaky moan that tore from her lips separated them for half second, but Rachel connected them again, sliding her right hand into dark hair and sliding the other up a leanly muscled torso to tease at the curve of the taller girl's bra covered right breast. She reached up higher, just barely teasing the pad of her thumb over an already stiff nipple, causing Santana to moan loudly and shiver, sliding both her hands into Rachel's hair. She separated them for air a moment later, staring into the star's auburn eyes, breathing heavily.

"Fuck...yes. So how are you feeling now? Just as, quote, libidinous as you were downstairs? Because honestly, tiny, I can't stop thinking about bending you over that couch and making you scream loud enough that everyone in the neighborhood can hear." Rachel's breathing hitched and her lower lip unconsciously slipped between her teeth. The nod that followed had Santana sliding her arms around the smaller girl's hips to lift her, Rachel's legs naturally going to wrap around her waist. Though Santana did mention bending her over the arm of the couch and fucking her, she did want to kiss her some more first. Her lips were more than a little addictive. She set her down on the long L arm of the sectional couch in the Berry's living room, pressing their bodies together and sliding her right hand up and under the shirt the diva was wearing to wrap her hand around Rachel's perfectly sized breasts, massaging and then rubbing her thumb over the stiff nipple. The moan the brunette let loose was one Santana couldn't help but feel she'd love the hear for the rest of her life. God she missed having sex with women. And Rachel was just...so fucking sexy.

"Ung...Yes!" She grinned, humming and pressing their lips together again, sliding her tongue into the waiting mouth below her when Rachel's loud moan at the pinching of her nipple gave her an opening.

"God you're sexy. Justa sec. Let's get on equal footing here, babe." Santana said, sitting up to pull off her own red bra and reaching down to help Rachel pull of her tee shirt and then the sexy black bra she had on underneath. The Latina could barely wait the few seconds it took her to have it off before her lips closed around the dusky nipple presented to her.

"Fuck, Santana, Yes!" Rachel screamed out, her back bowing up to push her left nipple further into the taller girl's mouth and entice her to take the other in her hand, which she did, circling around it with her thumb, then pinching it between her fingers. Another loud breathy moan shook out of the completely gorgeous girl under her and she grinned. Seriously, she was loving this.

"Want me inside you, gorgeous? I can already smell you, I know you're dripping for me. I won't lie, I'm doing the same for you." Rachel gazed up at her with darkened eyes, pulled her down for a passionate kiss, and when they separated, nodded.

"Thought so. God, I can't wait to get my mouth on you." Just as she sat up and stood to pull her own panties off and reach for Rachel's shorts she realized they were seriously just a floor above the entire club and without any kind of locked door between them. She didn't realize this out of the blue, the reminder came in the form of Finn storming through the basement door, Quinn right behind him, looking shaken, upset, and angry.

"Get off her!" Was what the overgrown idiot said. Santana tossed Rachel her shirt, to cover herself with, Turning to look at the two of them at the door, topless and only wearing her panties.

"Ass you can see, dumb ass, I'm not currently on her, but I promise if you'd waited another five minutes to walk through that door, she'd have already come all over my mouth. What the fuck do you want? You're interrupting something more important than your inability to decide between two equally amazing girl's here, Fincompetent." Rachel quietly giggle behind her and she looked back, winking at her.

"Fuck you! Get away from her! Rachel doesn't want you!" Santana just laughed. God, he an idiot. She was pretty sure that at this point the evidence of the both of them wanting each other was already permeating the living room. Instead of answering him, she turned back to look at Rachel, who'd slipped her shirt on and stood up to slip the red bra over Santana's shoulder's fastening it behind her back.

"Hey, baby, do you want me?" She asked, her voice dripping with the sex appeal she'd always carried around like a badge.

"God, yes, please. Make them go away?" She nodded.

"You got it. Go away, Fuinn. We've got far more important things to do. I mean, I understand the idiot being here protesting doing this with someone he only want's when she doesn't want him, but seriously, Quinn,what the fuck?"

"I was just trying to stop him, okay?! And then I realized I didn't want the two of you together either." She said, shrugging, like she didn't quite understand it either.

"And is it me you don't want touching her or the other way around?" Quinn looked kind of teary eyed, and shrugged, the motion taking her a enough off center to make her re-stabilize herself.

"I don't...I don't know."

"Q..." Santana managed say, though shakily. Unable to figure out she wanted to do about that.

"Then, Quinn, what you need to do is go home and think about that, okay. Talk to us again when you have. Have you been drinking much? Can you drive?"

"I should be...be fine. I've just had a couple of cups of this juice stuff that Finn's been getting for me after my first two shots. I'll call the two of you tomorrow? Will you be here, San?" She asked, standing up by herself but kind of rocking side to side in an effort to stabilize herself.

"Yea, I'll be here, we'll see you, be safe. We'll deal with the overgrown five year old about to throw a tantrum." Finn stomped his foot, tired of being ignored.

"I'm not a...whatever you said five year old! And you won't be here with Rachel tomorrow, you should leave now! Rachel's obviously drunk and not thinking straight and-" Funnily enough, it was Quinn that laughed at that unintentional joke.

"Think...straight, haha." Santana narrowed her eyes at her and watched as the force of her laughter sent her off kilter, forcing her to put her hands on the pillar that separated the living room and kitchen.

"You asshole!" She screamed, rushing towards the towering idiot and jumping to knee him in the balls, kicking him in his dough-boy belly once he was down. Don't you ever touch her again!" She stepped back when she tried to grab for her, aiming another kick for his stomach.

"What happened?" Rachel asked, watching as Quinn stumbled towards her and away from Santana as she kicked the idiot again.

"This asshole has been giving her drinks without her knowing! Has he been pressuring you, Q? I'll fucking kill him!" The blonde nodded her head into Rachel's shoulder, forcing both of them to sit on the couch when she couldn't stand up straight anymore, even with Rachel's help.

"He did WHAT?!" She screamed.

"He's been saying we should sleep together since we love each other and neither of us are virgins anymore, but I don't want to so I keep saying no." Santana's scowl seemed to take over her whole body when she dodged Finn's blow as he stood and swung at her. At that, the rest of the club, as drunk as most of them were, finally managed to make their way up the stairs, Sam first and then Mercedes. Finn swung again and Santana jumped landing a solid high kick to his head, watching him stumble until a vase on a small table tipped and fell, shattering.

"Fuck you, whore!"

"Sammy, help me put him down." The blonde nodded, came over, and when Finn yelled at Santana again, calling her a stupid dyke, he launched a combo of jabs and and a hook at his face, watching as he fell unconscious when he landed.

"The fuck happened up here?" Puck asked, watching as Quinn giggle drunkenly into Rachel's neck.

"You're asshole friend had every intention of raping Quinn. How fucking hilarious, Puck, that he chose your way of doing it. He was giving her drinks all night while she thought she was drinking juice. Real nice pair the two of you are. Fucking assholes."

"I would never do that to her! She said yes!"

"Except you did, Puck. Unless she's sober or at least capable of thinking clearly for herself, that bullshit yes you got means nothing." The expression on his face crumbled and tears filled his eyes, falling out over his cheeks within seconds.

"It...wasn't his fault. I just wanted to be straight. I couldn't be gay. I thought it would make me better, make me straight. It didn't work." Rachel shhed her, running a shaking hand through her hair.

"Shh, Quinn. The whole club is here, we'll talk about it later, the three of us, okay, sweetheart?" Quinn looked up at her like she hung the moon in the sky, nodding.

"Okay." Santana turned around when Finn groaned again from the ground, sending another, harder kick into his abdomen.

"Kurt, get your brother and get out. And get him some god damn help before he tries to do this to someone who doesn't have friends who love her for god's sake." The boy, obviously shaken about the whole ordeal, nodded, looking towards the rest of the guys in the group to help him move the gigantic boy into his SUV. When the group was gone, all but Sam and Mercedes, Santana collapsed onto the part of the couch she and Rachel had been on before everything went crazy, her shoulder's shaking as she sobbed into her hands.

"San...S'okay. I'm okay. You saved me." Sam and Mercedes sat on either side of her, rubbing soothing circles into her back.

"She's right, girl. You did a good thing. As much as I didn't want to hear it, I'm glad you and Rachel were up here getting it on if it led to you finding out what Finn was up to and stopping him before he could hurt our girl."

"Yeah, but god what If I hadn't of found her or got to her in time? We've been so mad at each other, I've been selfish. I'm supposed to take care of her, fuck!" She screamed out, her tears falling faster now.

"San, it's okay. I'm okay. Come here, please." Quinn called over, opening her arms, which, coincidentally, meant that Rachel was also opening hers. Not that she had a problem with that. The three of them together right now felt like it would make the entire situation feel less harsh and grating against her psyche. The Latina stood and fell into their arms, crying into Quinn's peasant blouse while Rachel rubbed her back.

"As for the two of you, you can stay in the guest rooms. There are two upstairs. If you go upstairs and turn right, they are at the end of the hall on each side. Sam, you may grab a pair of shorts and a tee from the laundry room down this hall right here, same for you Mercedes." They both nodded and stood to walk away and change. The position of the three girl's on the couch stayed the same when they came back, changed into comfortable clothes and hand in hand. They stopped to press gentle kisses against the forehead of each girl before they dissapeared up the stairs.

Rachel hummed Quinn to sleep on her chest, Santana still quietly crying next to her. She whispered when she spoke, afraid of waking the peaceful blonde.

"Hey, Santana, everything is okay. It could have been much worse, and I hate to mention that because I know it'll only fuel you're self hate right now, but you saved her. You saw something was wrong and you stepped in to take care of her just like a best friend would, okay. You did so so good, taking care of her." Santana just squeezed her tighter around the waist, shaking her head.

"Maybe, but what if I hadn't been here, or he'd tried this some other night when none of us was around? I'm just. I'm like, afraid in retrospect. I should have stopped this stupid rivalry we have going on and watched her, been protecting her like I said I would be. I won't let anything like this every happen to either of you. I swear, Rachel. Speaking of...when we were about to have sex, you weren't drunk or anything were you? I feel so fucking scummy for not asking before but you're sexy and I guess I got distracted."

"No. I really did only have one drink. After my last party I decided that was essentially my limit. One drink or two shots. And I was just as turned on as you, I didn't check to see how intoxicated you may have been."

"I wasn't. I'm still not. I stopped drinking a while ago. I didn't want to be all shit faced and crying. Speaking of, we should go to bed. Wait, did you see Britt and Artie up here earlier? I don't remember seeing them leave."

"Hmm, I don't think so. I'll go wake them. I think that Sam and Mercedes are probably sleeping in the same room so they can take the other. Stay with her." Rachel said, kissing both of their cheeks before she slipped out from underneath them and quietly walked over to the open basement door, walking door to see it no where near as messy as she was expecting. She awwed when she saw Brittany asleep on Artie's lap in his chair, the two of them as cuddled together as they could be in that position. Quietly, she shook Brittany away, smiling gently at her as she awoke.

"Hey, Britt. Wanna carry him upstairs to the guest room? I think I have one free, Sam and Mercedes are in the other one. If it isn't free, go ahead and take my dad's room. I'll bring the chair up behind you and set it at the base of the stairs to the second floor, okay?"

"Thanks Rachie. Just a sec, lemme grab him." Brittany stood and gently grabbed her boyfriend, shushing him and kissing his head when he stirred. Rachel unlocked the breaks on the chair, rolling it behind them and then picking it up when they got to the stairs, taking it up behind them. She waved as they headed to the second floor, putting the chair down and locking the breaks. She turned back towards the couch to see Santana watching her.

"Hey, gorgeous, wanna go upstairs and sleep in my bed? Are you awake enough to carry her or do you want me to call Britt back?" Santana shook her head, slipping off the couch and sliding her arms under Quinn to pick her up, never stumbling even as they headed to the stairs and then up them. She pushed open the door to her room and pulled back the sheets as Santana set the blonde in the middle then turned back to her.

"I'm so freaking exhausted, Rachel. Can I sleep here too, or do you want me on the couch downstairs?" She asked, looking like she obviously hoped the answer was the former.

"Hey, of course you can sleep here. I was about to very willingly have sex with you, why would I suddenly be unwilling to actually sleep with you. Go ahead, get in bed. Want some shorts or something to sleep in?"

"Just shorts and a tank would be great, Rae, thank you." Rachel nodded, reaching into a drawer to retrieve a pair of short work out shorts and a tank top. She tossed them over then grabbed her own pair, too tired to go into the bathroom to change. She pulled off her clothes then put on the pajamas, turning around to catch Santana naked, just now slipping on the shorts.

"You are so, so, beautiful, I can hardly believe you were interested in me at all." She husked out, watching as the clothes finally slid over Santana's skin.

"Have you looked at yourself? How could I not be? Come on, let's get some sleep. We'll talk about maybe actually getting to have sex with each other in the morning over breakfast, okay?" Santana said as she slipped in the bed next to Quinn. The blonde unconsciously rolled over in to her, causing the Latina to chuckle.

"So she's a cuddle monster, huh?"

"Oh you have no idea. Her and Britt are the same that way. I swear sometimes I'd go to sleep and we'd be in different rooms and even different beds and we'd all wake up cuddled together. They're both adorable that way." Rachel nodded as she slid into bed, flicking off the light and sliding over to wrap her arms around Quinn, who hummed with contentment in her sleep. She extended her left hand over to Santana who linked their fingers together, finally closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, Santana."

"Night, Rae." The Latina closed her eyes, her breathing steadied, and she seemed to go asleep almost right away. Rachel however, stayed awake watching her sleeping, as peaceful as she'd ever seen her, for another few minutes before her exhaustion over the whole ordeal drove her to close her eyes and let slumber take her. She dreams about walking down the halls of school hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez it's been a long time. But I did say this wasn't abandoned. *sheepishly* turns out that chapter I thought was absolute compost only needed a little editing and an hours worth of rewriting and tweaking.

It was Quinn who woke first, groaning out her conflicting feelings. She was as comfortable and warm as she’d ever been, but a headache had her wincing and moving to lift her left hand and massage her temple. She met resistance however, and too tired to wonder what it was she tried to lift her right arm instead. When she realized she couldn’t she looked to her left and then her right. Rachel was on her left, cuddled up to her tightly, a firm but gentle grip around her arm and her head on Quinn’s shoulder.

To her right was Santana who was cuddled even closer in to her, one leg stretched on straight and the other thigh over Quinn’s own. Her hand was stretched out across Quinn’s chest, buried in Rachel’s mahogany hair.

She had fuzzy memories over how the hell they may have ended up like this. With her in her dress from the night before and the two of them in tanks and shorts. She remembered drinking juice...spin the bottle? Having to dye her hair after prom...Rachel and Santana making out in front of the whole group on a spin then disappearing up the stairs together. She recalled hearing them together from the basement, hearing Rachel screaming out the Latina’s name. She’d felt upset about it without knowing why, then followed Finn to get him to stop when he ran up the stairs and started yelling at Santana.

Santana had asked her who it was she was apparently jealous over. And she remembered that she’d answered that she didn’t know and that was still true. Then she recalled everything descending into chaos. Santana beating the living hell out of Finn and screaming about him giving Quinn drinks without her knowing. Had that really happened? As horrible as it was that made sense given the hangover the blonde currently had. How could he do that? Did he really intend to...was he going to rape her? Her breathing hitched and she tried to deepen it so she wouldn’t hyperventilate but it seemed it was going to happen anyway. She pulled her arm from Rachel’s hold and pressed it to her chest but it didn’t seem to work, so she pressed the other one against Santana’s, just below her breasts, trying to follow her lead instead.

“As much as I totally plan to make you scream and I love morning sex, I consider morning after a night like yesterday to be more around the noon mark, Rae. But later we can def-” She cut herself off when she opened her eyes and sat up, looking up at the obviously panicking Quinn.

“Hey, Q, you’re okay. Slow down, breath with me, alright?” Quinn nodded, tears leaking from her eyes as she closed them and slowly managed to match her friend’s breathing, calming down just a bit more when a small hand started rubbing calming circles against her back.

“Are you okay Quinn? Do you need water? I’ll be right back.” Rachel said quickly before she was up and opening the door. Brittany was there with a bottle of water and Quinn’s inhaler, handing them to Rachel before she closed the door behind the brunette. Rachel came over, pushed the inhaler between the blonde’s lips and pressed down on the canister.

“Okay, Q? Need another?”

“I’m...I’m okay. Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Rachel shook her head, opening the bottle of water and tipping it into her mouth when Quinn opened it.

“Never apologize for that. I assure you the two of us would be more likely to be upset with you had you not woken us up in a situation such as this. I’m just glad you’re okay. That’s what is important here, alright Quinn?” She ran a small hand through blonde hair, catching hazel eyes when Santana lifted Quinn’s chin back up so they were in view.

“Alright.” Quinn said as Santana pressed a gentle kiss against her forehead before sitting back against the headboard.

“Now, seeing as we’re up and Britt is too, we might as well ignore my usual morning rules, right tiny? Maybe whip up some breakfast.” Rachel nodded, sitting with Quinn’s hand in her own, legs crossed in front of her.

“Sounds acceptable. I have a waffle maker if anyone would prefer those.”

“Q here loves waffles. With bacon or chorizo inside and my abuela’s mango syrup. I think regular will have to cut it for today though. Doubt you have bacon and such.

“No, I don’t. But I do have blueberries. Will those suffice?”

“Hell yea they will.”

“San loves blueberry waffles. Who all are we cooking for, who else is here besides B? Oh, may I please borrow some clothes?”

“You certainly may. That door there is the bathroom, you can take a shower if you’d like. Towels are in a closet inside. And Brittany, Artie, Mercedes, and Sam are here. In fact I’ll go wake everyone and give them clothes to change into in a sec. Santana, grab her a change of clothes please?”

“I got it, Rae, go ahead.” Rachel nodded, bravely pressed a kiss against Santana’s lips, then walked out of her room, closing the door behind her.

“What’s...what’s happening between you two?” Quinn asked, a frown taking over her face. Her feelings were conflicting and even sort of perplexing. In fact, she felt less jealous than just plain left out.

“I don’t know. We were definitely gonna have sex last night, and I sure as hell still want to do that, but she’s honestly all kinds of awesome and I don’t mind realizing that I like spending time just chilling with her. You figured out exactly which one of us you were jealous of last night?” She asked, crossing the room and pulling open Rachel’s underwear drawer to grab Quinn a pair that would fit around her hips. She moved some to the side, a lecherous grin taking over her face at the pink vibrator she found. That was something to be brought up later when she and the tiny minx were alone, but for now she grabbed a pair of panties she thought would fit and closed the drawer, opening the next down to pull out a t shirt and a pair of sleeping shorts.

“No. I mean maybe...I think maybe it was both of you.” Santana turned, watching as Quinn came toward her and took the clothes from her hand. She set them on top of the chest of drawers and invaded Santana’s personal space, leaning in to press a kiss against full, willing lips when the Latina showed no signs of objecting. They kissed for a few moments, Quinn letting Santana lead and explore her mouth before she pulled back, the door opening right before.

“Oh! Okay. I’ll just...I’ll go get started on breakfast?” Rachel asked more than said, both eyebrows raised above her eyes.

“I’m sorry!” Quinn squeaked out before she ran and disappeared behind the bathroom door, both girls hearing the lock click behind her.

“So it was me she was jealous of then?” Rachel asked, moving towards her bedside table before she picked up a hair tie and pulling her hair up into a low bun. The sound of the shower started just as she finished.

“It was both of us actually. Or so she thinks. She wanted to kiss me and I didn’t mind. Although it felt more like she wanted _me_ to kiss _her_ if you know what I mean.”

“I _do_ , yes. Did you manage to find underwear that would fit her? I know her chest is a bit smaller than mine so the bra was a no go.” Santana nodded, stepping closer until she could place her hands on the smaller girl’s hips.

“That’s not all I found. Probably should have figured it would be pink if you had one. Or gold.” Rachel giggled, nodding.

“I couldn’t find gold. Perhaps if you behave and have nothing to do once everyone is gone I’ll show you my toy box. The pink vibrator is the tip of a _very_ sexy iceberg.”

“Well _shit_ , Tiny, color me intrigued. Also when do I ever not behave?” Santana asked, thinking about it afterwards and laughing as Rachel rolled her eyes.

“I’m not going to answer that question. Let’s go make breakfast. You can cook right? I don’t have to worry about you burning down my kitchen?”

“I can totally cook. It’s Britt you have to watch out for. She’s fine baking but actually cooking? Hot. Mess.” She finished, Brittany pushing the door open seconds later.

“I can too cook San! Last week Artie helped me make chicken noodle soup for Ally!” She said, folding her arms over her chest.

“In that case I apologize Britt. And I need to give wheels a high five obviously. If he can get you to be able to cook without reenacting the great kitchen fire of 2007 he’s alright in my book.

“Your little black book, S?”

“No, Britt. I don’t use that anymore, remember? I threw it out. It’s my imaginary book of people who are good enough to deserve you in their life.” Brittany grinned, skipping further into the room to wrap her arms around both brunettes.

“ _Aw_ , thanks San. Let’s go make breakfast. I’ll just make the fruit topping or something if you have some Rachel.

“I do yes, and though we’re putting blueberries inside the waffles I can never really have enough.”

“Of Berries, Berry?” Santana laughed, holding Rachel’s hand as the descended the stairs.

“Oh, ha, ha. Santana.”

“Oh, blueberries are my favorite! And San like strawberries. And I thought you’d like raspberries.”

“I do, yes. Raspberries are my favorite. So, Brittany, how about you wash and cut up all three to put on top?” Brittany nodded with excitement and Rachel reached into the fridge, pulling out the berries, almond milk, and vegan egg substitute. She reached into the recipe box on the little counter in the kitchen nook to pull out the waffle recipe for Santana look over when she was done.

-

Twenty minutes later Quinn came down the stairs, Sam, Artie, and Mercedes behind her. Sam set the boy down in his chair and all four of them rolled up to the kitchen nook’s large table, Mercedes and Sam next to each other and Britt in Artie’s lap which left Quinn to sit next to Rachel as Santana brought the large tray full of waffles and the bowl full of berries to the table.

“You three are seriously the best. I think after last night we all kind of needed this after that shit show.” Sam said, dishing up a waffle for Mercedes first before he grabbed his own.

“Agreed, bro. Thanks, ya’ll.” Everyone dug in at that point, pouring maple syrup,  piling on the berries and then spraying on some amount of the vegan whipped cream that Rachel had set on the table when she sat down.

“ _Jesus_ this is good. This is vegan, Rachel?” Mercedes asked, already putting another bite into her mouth when she finished talking.

“Um, yes. They are. I’m glad you all like them.”

“Like them? I’d buy these in bulk if I thought they’d fit in my toaster in the morning.”

“Thank you, Santana.”

“Are they okay, Quinn? You haven’t said anything.” Looking up from where she’d already started in on her second waffle, Quinn nodded, then finally swallowed.

“Oh, yeah, they’re really delicious, sorry. I was a little too busy eating.”

“I think that says just as much, Q. You’re fine.” She pressed a kiss against the side of the blonde’s head. Not that she particularly noticed, she was back to eating. Santana didn’t mind that. She was pretty happy to see her eating like she used to pre-cheerios.

“Do the rest of you have anything to do today?” Rachel asked, finishing her first waffle and feeling full enough to be done.

“Yeah, I’ve got to watch Stevie and Stacy in about an hour while my mom goes to work.” Sam said. Finally finishing his second waffle and stretching his arms high.

“Want some help?” Mercedes asked with a bright smile and kind eyes, taking Sam’s hand when he reached for hers.

“You two are fucking _adorable_.” Santana said, Brittany nodding her agreement.

“Yeah, that’d be great, Mercy, thanks.” She just shrugged with an easy smile on her lips.

“Brittany, Artie?”

“Britt’s got motocross today and Puck, Finn, Mike and I were supposed to have a little Lan party thing today, but I guess it’ll just be me and Mike. We’ll probably just play some Kart or tag team some multiplayer. “ Quinn dropped her fork and seemed to fold in on herself at her ex boyfriend’s name. Santana and Rachel both turned towards her, each with a hand on her back, linking together to rub hopefully comforting circles.

“Hey, it’s okay. We won’t let that piece of useless shit _anywhere_ near you ever again, Q.”

“You don’t have to even see him ever again if you don’t want to sweetheart.” Rachel said, lifting her head to look into hazel eyes.

“Fucking _asshole_.” Sam hissed out, hands fisting on the table until Mercedes grabbed them in hers once again.

“That’s an understatement, Sammy.”

“I just can’t believe he...that he was really going to _rape_ me.” She barely managed to get it out, tears falling freely from her eyes, the two girls on either side of her pushing her chair back to kneel in front of her as she watched them. She didn’t even know how she felt about what they’d all found out last night let alone what to tell the two beautiful women in front of her who’d been by her side protecting and soothing her for the last eight hours or so.

“I just...I’m so afraid of him. If he was willing to do that just to sleep with me what else would he have done? What else will he be willing to do?” She wondered aloud, fear painting broad strokes of despair and overwhelming fear in her mind. All of it shook her to her already beaten core.

“Listen, sweetheart, you are _safe_ here. All of us love you, all of us will protect you. As a matter of fact, we can go to the police department and file for a protective order.” Rachel explained seriously, _perhaps_ knowledgeable about the subject. It would make sense, given who she was.

“That sounds like a good idea actually. Wouldn’t it be a better idea to file a cop, though? We’d have to see a judge but it’d be good for five years.” Santana supplied, looking thoughtful as she absentmindedly rubbed circles into Quinn’s knee.

“Don’t we have to file charges for that?” Sam asked with a frown, not sure how to do that or if they had a case if that was how it worked. Finn could claim they were lying, in fact charge them with assault given the way it had gone down. Which wouldn’t be good for either of them but not for him specifically. He and his parents didn’t have the money for that.

“Can we just do the regular one today and worry about the cpo thing if he tries something else? I mean what kind of case would we have if we tried to go before a judge?” Quinn asked thoughtfully with a frown, head racing over every detail so she could figure out the best plan of action.

“If that’s what you want, Q, then yeah. We’ll do that. We should get ready if we’re going down there. We’ll probably be there for a while. I’ll-” Santana started to say only to be interrupted by the text tone from her phone. She flicked through it, opening the text from Puck. It played the audio file automatically, starting to play before she could stop it.

“I mean _seriously_ Finn. Planning to do that?” Rachel’s eyes went wide first. She’d clearly already figured out what this was.

“Yeah, bro. I mean think about it. When she was my girlfriend you got to fuck her! Why shouldn’t I get to fuck her too, right? And I thought about how you did it last time and it seemed fool proof or whatever. Get her drunk without her knowing until she could barely stand up by herself and then fuck her all I wanted to. If it worked she’d never even know what was happening, she’d just wake up naked and think that we fucked because we’re together. It was the perfect plan before that stupid bitch ruined it.”

“Right. Well fuck ‘em. I know some sexy cougars who love guys our age. You can fuck them. Call me tomorrow, we’ll go clean the pool of Mrs. Callahan, sexiest cougar in town. She’s gonna love you.”

“Sounds damn good. I’ll call you, bro.”

Finn hung up and Puck spoke again.

“Got you what you needed. And I’m sorry. You were right last night. I didn’t think I was doing anything wrong with Quinn but I _was_. I hurt her just like he planned to. I don’t want to be that kind of man. Please tell her I’m sorry. Tell her I never meant to hurt her. I _loved_ her. I just wanted to be with her. Anyway, you need me in court or anything, give me a call, S.” The recording ended then and Santana sighed, finally setting her phone down and looking up at Quinn’s tear filled eyes and the both disappointed, pissed, and all round sad looks from the other four.

“You’re okay Quinn. It’s okay, sweetheart. We’ll take care of you. And after we play that for the police they’ll charge him. Santana you should remove Noah’s message and the part about Ms. Callaghan from the file.” She just nodded, acting quickly to do just that. When she was done she set her phone down and lifted Quinn from her seat, setting her back down in her lap once she’d sat.

“Y’kay, beautiful?” All six of them watched as she pulled herself together quickly, gathering her strength and resolve until she sat up straight, wiping her own tears away but taking Rachel’s hand in her own.

“I’m fine. We should get dressed. I want to get to the police station as quickly as possible so we can get this done. I just want it all to be over so I can...so we can-”

“We understand, Quinn. Let’s get to it. Well, unless the four of you are accompanying us, I hate to be as rude as to ask you to leave but we have some unsavory business to attend to.” Rachel told them seriously.

“No, we get it. This is serious. But call us when you get out. We all wanna make sure you three are okay. And we can help if you need anything.” Artie said for the four of them, rubbing Britt’s back soothingly. In truth, situations like this either brought out one or the other side of her. Either she’d be empathetically hurt and quiet, pensive. Or she’d be the oh so rare angry, protective Brittany.

“Thanks, guys.”

“It’s no problem, Quinn. We’re family.” Mercedes said honestly, standing to move over and hug the still clearly shaken blonde. The other three followed to do the same.

“ _Family_...right.”

“The best kind, Q.”

“The kind that loves you, Quinn. The kind that will always protect you, okay?” Britt told her with a warm smile.

“Love you guys too.”

“Course you do. We’re fucking awesome.” Santana input, earning Mercedes grin.

“Right though?”

//

“So all I need is for you three to sign these three sheets of paper now that both your mothers, Ms. Lopez and Ms. Fabray, have spoken with us. Now, Ms. Berry, was there anything else the Lima judicial system can help you with today?” Judge Cane asked her honestly, having dealt with her previous emancipation case, for one.

“That’ll be all for today. But we can expect a uniformed officer to respond as quickly if possible if either of the three of us call about this incident or any related to it, correct?” The older man nodded, drumming his fingers against the wood of his pulpit.

“That is the case Ms. Berry, yes. Now that that’s taken care of, may I bother you for an autograph? My granddaughter saw your perform at the shelter last Christmas and so went to your regionals competition. She hasn’t stopped talking about how amazing you are since.” He said with a chuckle. Rachel’s immediately bright smile brought smaller ones to both Santana and Quinn.

“Oh, of course! Would she also like a picture? I’m afraid Nationals are in New York, but if she’d like, I always love to meet the few fans I have. How old is she?” She asked exuberantly, already reaching into her bag for her camera.

“She would love a picture. And she’s six. Her name is Amelia Cane.” Explained the judge, stepping down from the pulpit. The girls were his last case of the day after all, and most anyone but the bailiff was gone. Officers had already been dispatched to serve Finn Hudson with papers and also arrest him.

“Oh, I’ve met Amelia! She’s such a wonderful little girl. And quite bright for her age as well. If you provide with a safe mailing address, perhaps a P.O. Box, I’ll send her this picture and even a cd of some of my recordings from glee club.” His eyes widened and he smiled with pride.

“I’m glad you think so. And you’re very generous Ms. Berry. She would of course love all of those things from you. Would you two be willing to take the picture also? You’re her other two favorites from the glee club, as well as a Mercedes Jones.” He informed them, waiting for Rachel to put her paperwork away before handing him her camera and moving to stand between Santana and Quinn. Once he’d snapped a few pictures, and they’d talked a bit more, they left finally, piling into Santana’s Audi to head back to the house.

“Can you believe we have fans? And a little girl, too! It’s so exciting! Perhaps I’ll also bake her cookies for her little care package. And send her a little glee shirt.” Rachel exclaimed excitedly. The first time she’d met Amelia the little girl had been too shy to speak much at all. The second time they’d talked a bit but not about music.

“It is kind of amazing. I mean how could _I_ have fans? I can barely sing. She must be a very sweet little girl.”

“She is, yes. But you definitely deserve fans. Your voice is beautiful and versatile. Sometimes soft and sweet and other times raspy and quite sexy if I might be honest. The same can be said for you Santana. I’m glad someone else can also see how talented and wonderful you both are musically.” She explained honestly, smiling over at Santana when the girl leaned over to kiss her at a notoriously long stop light.

“You’re sweet, babe. And she’s right, Q . Your voice is awesome and I for one love it when you sing, okay. You deserve praise, sweetheart. Believe that like we believe in _you_.” Quinn nodded, unbelievably thankful that god had chosen to bless her with these two girls. These two that had nearly always done right by her. These two who _tried_. Who loved her in some capacity. Rachel’s phone rang and she pulled it from her pocket, answering it without looking at the caller id. When there was silence, she set it to speaker but turned the volume down some.

“You had my brother arrested?!” Kurt yelled more than asked from across the line. Rachel sighed. It looked like they were talking about this now.

“Yes, Kurt. I had your brother arrested and for good reason.”

“Look, this is… is _crazy_ ; it's getting out of hand. He didn’t actually do anything, or even indicate _at all_ that that’s what he was trying to do, Rachel. It was wrong of him to spike her drinks, really wrong. I already plan to sit him down with our parents. But having him arrested?!”She turned the volume down a few notches more, eyes flicking over to Santana’s.

“Calm down, Kurt. Attempted rape is serious. For fucks sake we’re lucky we found out when we did. If you don’t believe that something was going to happen, text Puck. Tell him I told him to send you his sound file. Listen to it and tell me your fucking piece of shit brother doesn’t _need_ to be thrown in some deep dark cell in Siberia.” Kurt huffed from his line, but was silent for a while, clearly doing exactly that. It was a good sixty seconds before he spoke again, voice shaky.

“How could he just...what made him...I don’t understand. Carol is going to be so devastated.”

“ _Carol’s_ going to be devastated? How about Quinn, Kurt? How about the person who is the actual victim here?”

“I wasn’t - You know I wasn’t saying that. Look, I’m sorry about what happened and that I yelled. I need some time. I’ll see you all on Monday.” He hung up then and all three of them seemed to breath easier as a result.

“He’s such an insensitive asshole sometimes.” Quinn finally said, scoffing.

“Oh you have _no_ idea. Regardless, let’s just go home. I’m exhausted. It was a long day.”

“I should probably actually at least show my face at home. They called my mom, she’ll have questions and such. Can you take me home, San?”

“Course I can. You _sure_ tho? Not sure I trust her to be what you need right now, babe. Maybe we can just stay with you while you talk to her. You know, kick her ass verbally if she hurts you with her words. She can be careless like that.” Rachel nodded along to that idea, not particularly liking the idea of the three of them having to separate after the night and day they’d had.

“If you’re _sure_ you want to deal with that then yeah, okay.” Santana and Rachel both nodded and the girl behind the steering wheel turned to head towards the area of town all of their houses were in, Lima Heights.

//

“Oh, Quinnie...My _sweetheart_ ,  I’m so glad you’re okay. My baby. I knew I never should have trusted that Finn after he sang that stupid song that day that made Russel kick you out of the house.” Judy said, appearing earnest but as Santana said, rather careless with her words.

“You mean when Mr. Fabray kicked her out and you _stood by_ and watched it happen? Let him put a _pregnant_ girl on the streets without any concern for the health, well-being, or survival of your daughter _or_ your granddaughter? That day?” Judy frowned, appearing hurt at it even being mentioned as if she hadn’t brought it up in the first place. Santana walked forward from where she was behind Rachel, resting her arm around her waist. Quinn was stood next to them, hand in hand with Rachel.

“I didn’t know what to do.”

“ _You_ didn’t know what to do? Did you consider leaving _with_ her? Leaving your husband, taking your things and finding a hotel to stay in while you found housing for the two of you? Or, an even better idea, calling one of us? Santana, Brittany, myself? To house the both of you indefinitely? _Or_ were you thinking about yourself and not your true family? You know what I think, _Judith_?! I think you were afraid of being alone because you had allowed yourself and your daughters to exist under Russel’s thumb for so long that you’d become dependent on your familiar comfortable lifestyle. Your alcohol and your money and your society friends at the church. I think you were too concerned about _yourself_ to be concerned about your daughter, you piece of shit excuse of a mother!” Rachel yelled, launching herself forward with an open palm up to strike the woman only to be wrapped up in the arms of Quinn and Santana.

“I didn’t....I don’t think...I didn’t _want_ her to have to stay. I thought she could escape this place,   _finally_.” Judy said.

“And you were going to let her do it _alone_ and _pregnant_. Without her coward of a mother, huh?” Santana finally added, no where near as suddenly incensed as Rachel but pretty close. She had _years_ of hidden contempt for the woman to run off of though, she didn’t know what had set Rachel off. Perhaps it had less to do with Judy and more to do with Shelby Corcoran.

“Both of you please calm down. You’re right but nothing can be done now to fix the past.” Quinn finally said, putting herself between both brunettes and her weeping mother.

“But...but _sweetheart_ she didn’t - and she just...how can you deal with her acting so concerned now when she wasn't there when you needed her? She let you walk away _alone_! And you were so _hurt_ for so long. You were _heartbroken_. ” Rachel said, clearly hurt by the thought of anyone behaving that way towards Quinn. The blonde stepped into Rachel’s personal space, wiping her tears from her face and pulling her into strong arms.

“It’s _okay_ , baby. It’s okay now. You and San have me now, right?”

“ _Damn_ right we do.”

“Of course we do, but-”

“No buts, beautiful. Calm down for me. Can you do that? Tell us what you need.” Rachel’s pain over her useless mother and Beth being adopted by her was obviously more complex than _either_ of them had believed. Santana walked closer, stepping up to set her front against Rachel’s back, stroking her sides to calm her.

“Chill for us, _Estrella_. Relax. We’ll take care of Quinn. We protect her, _remember_ , carino?” She whispered loud enough for Quinn to hear, wrapping her arms around Rachel’s waist to stroke the star’s stomach and Quinn’s side. When the Blonde looked at her, she nodded, leaning her head down a bit to press a kiss against Rachel’s neck once she’d moved her hair over one shoulder.

“I’m...I’m calm. I’m sorry for my outburst. I didn’t _mean_ to make things harder for you, Quinn.” She said shakily, clearly worrying about something else entirely now. Santana kept pressing kisses into her soft skin, stroking her abs. She looked up and over both sets of shoulders to glare at Judy Fabray and her curious but accepting expression. Quinn didn’t need her acceptance anymore, but Santana knew she wanted it.

“It’s fine, beautiful. Look at me.” Rachel looked up at her, letting pale hands brush her tears away as she somehow simultaneously leaned into both their bodies. Quinn tilted her head up and pressed their lips together, kissing her gently until a particularly well aimed suck against Rachel’s pulse point from Santana had the star’s mouth opening for Quinn to explore. Minute’s later, when Rachel was putty in their arms, they both stopped kissing her, still touching her gently.

“Calm now, carino?”

“Yes. Thank you both. I...I needed that.” Quinn nodded as did Santana, both still stroking her skin in forgettable patterns.

“Good, baby. Now...do you mind if I stay with you for a couple of days? You’re right about my mom and I need some time to process away from her.”

“Of - of course you can stay! I would love for you to stay!” She announced enthusiastically. Quinn pressed one more kiss against her lips before nodding her head for Santana to please go grab her go bag from her room.

“Quinn… I really am sorry. I have been a _useless_ , horrible mother to both you and Francine and I wish I could turn back time to make better decisions. But you have to know that I _do_ love you. And your sister, more than life itself. I’m working on being better, you know. I go to AA meetings three times a week now and I even spoke to Franny this morning before the court called me. She said she would like to hear from you, too.” Quinn felt Rachel come to stand at her side, wrapping an arm around her for support.

“Then I’ll give her a call. And it’s good you’re working on your addiction but it doesn’t take back the past. I _do_ love you mom. I’ll always love you, but it may be too little too late to repair a relationship that was never quite right to begin with. Also, you should know, ignoring the fact that I’m _clearly_ not straight and am probably going to be soon entering into a relationship with two other women isn’t going to go your way. Someone will see me with Rachel or Santana or _both_ and tell you at bible study and you’ll have to confront it then instead of now in the relative safety of the house.” Judy nodded, smiling at her little girl. Despite her lack of positive input into the complicated formula that was Lucy Quinn Fabray her daughter had turned out to be a good person. Better than good.

“Whatever you identify as, I love you regardless and you will always have a home with me, regardless. As I’ve heard, love is love and if you love Rachel and Santana then that’s good as long as they love you too.” Judy told her seriously just as Santana came down the stairs with Quinn’s duffel over her shoulder.

“I don’t think we’re quite that far yet, mom. But thank you for the support, late or not. I’ll call you later, maybe we can skype Fran.”

“Skype?”

“Video calls, Mrs. Fabray. I’m sure Quinn can instruct you on how to use it over the phone.”

“Oh well that sounds just delightful. I’ll see you later, Quinnie. Thank you, girls.” Santana’s raised eyebrow was her only answer, but Rachel responded in kind before Quinn led them out. Once they were in the car they all sighed.

“That could have gone worse.” Quinn said with an even deeper exhalation.

“Far as I’m concerned it was a fucking _miracle_.” Santana said as she started the car to head back to the house.

“I’m so sorry I was so angry. I’m afraid I don’t think half of that had to do with her at all. My non-existent relationship with my own mother is the source of more anger and anguish that I know how to get a grip on. It was wrong of me to take that out on your mother and I apologize, Quinn. God I almost _hit_ her… I think I may need some help coping with all this. I suppose I should call Dr. Danvers.”

“It’s completely fine, Rachel. I don’t quite have the ability to do what you just did when it comes to my family. It’s not in me, my father made sure of that, but she needed to hear those things.” She took Rachel’s hand in her own to kiss her knuckles.

“That may be true but that was _definitely_ rude. Thank you both for calming me down and certainly for the manner in which you did so. The physical affection was very much appreciated.” Something about having them surrounding her like that, overloading her brain with every kiss and stroke of their fingers and tongues was _overwhelmingly_ arousing. Not that she’d necessarily tell them that. Or ever word it that way. Being frank and overzealous had always... _bothered_ her past significant others and she didn’t want to ruin this by being so textbook _Rachel Barbra Berry_ that both girls decided they’d rather be together without her.

“We would hope it was, Rae. We'll should get back to that soon. When you two are ready. We should probably do the mature thing and sit down to talk about our shit right? I mean this thing developing between the three of us. I’ve finally learned that letting shit fester is never the right way to go and that’s even more true with the three of us,  or whatever.”

“You should think about not doing that whole degradation of speech thing. At least with us. We know you’re some kind of near genius, San.” Quinn explained as they reached Rachel’s house.

“I’ll think about it.” She said succinctly as she hopped out of her car, going around to the back to grab Quinn’s bag. She slung it over her shoulder without question, closing her trunk when Quinn came around as if she had intended to grab it herself.

“I could have carried that.” She reached to take the probably heavy duffel bag off of her, only for Santana to grip her hand in her own, pulling her close enough to peck her lips.

“I got it, boo. Come on.” Santana lead the way to the house, Quinn’s hand still gripped in her own. They were all tired and it was easy to see that the blonde in particular was exhausted. When they walked into the front door, Santana put the bag down on the table in the foyer, walking in through to the living room to find Rachel had laid down on the couch. With a quiet chuckle, Santana went back to get the duffel bag, looping it’s straps over her shoulders like a back pack before she walked back into the living room to crouch down and pick Rachel up into her arms.

“I’m...I’m awake. I can walk.”

“I’m not sure you are very awake, baby. But it’s fine. It’s getting to be late anyway. We can all just go to bed.” Quinn suggested, yawning half way through. Once in the star’s room, Santana set her down on her bed, dropping the duffel gently onto the couch on the other side of the large room. She climbed into the bed on one side of Rachel, sighing as she pulled off her boots and jacket before laying down with a relieved sigh. Quinn did the same on Rachel’s other side, cuddling into the little brunette and falling asleep rather quickly. The other two followed right in her footsteps.

 

 

 

 


End file.
